Up Through the Ranks
by suzie2b
Summary: A new captain is temporarily in charge and causes trouble for the Rat Patrol when he insists on going on a mission with them.
**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Up Through the Ranks**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Charley was so angry she didn't notice that the door was already unlocked when she turned her key. She stormed inside and closed the door hard. Trying to calm down, she leaned back against it, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.**

 **Tully was hanging clothes in the closet when he heard Charley enter the apartment and slam the door. He went out and saw her leaning against the door with her "I'm going to count to ten and let this go" look. "Have a bad day?"**

 **Charley gasped as she jumped and her head bounced against the door. She let out a squeak of pain and frowned. "Jiminy crickets! Where'd you come from?"**

 **Tully grinned as he crossed the room. He pulled her up into a kiss and Charley wrapped her arms and legs up around him. Tully felt the tension drain out of her before they parted and he said, "Hi."**

 **Charley sighed, then smiled as she said, "Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing home? I thought you were going to be gone overnight."**

" **The new captain that's taking over while Captain Boggs is in the field scrubbed the mission and ordered us back to base. I picked up the laundry and was hanging some things up when you came in … rather forcefully I might add."**

 **Tully set Charley back on her feet as she said, "'New' isn't what I've been calling him since I got back." She rubbed the back of her head as she went to the table to set her satchel down. "When I checked in I had the dubious honor of meeting Captain Thaddeus O'Connell. He was upset that Eric and I had gotten back to base later than** _ **he**_ **expected."**

 **Tully smiled. "Did Anderson get lost again?"**

 **Charley sat down. "It didn't matter that we'd been shot at and chased by one German patrol. Or that we ended up going forty miles out of our way to get around another one … that's when Eric got lost, by the way. All Captain O'Connell cared about was that he felt I was late with my delivery to him. He actually threatened to have me booted out of the volunteer services if I didn't start taking my job more seriously."**

 **Tully picked up the satchel to hang in the closet. "He really said that?"**

 **Charley pulled one boot off. "He really did." She pulled the other off and wriggled her toes.**

" **Well, Captain O'Connell really is new. Troy says this is first post as a captain. Sounds like he's overcompensating and probably has no idea what he's gotten into."**

 **###############################**

 **The following morning at breakfast, Troy and Moffitt received a message from Captain O'Connell. Troy took it, read it, and sighed. "Finish up your tea. We're to report to the captain immediately for our next assignment." He looked at the corporal who had delivered the note. "Do you know where Tully Pettigrew lives?"**

 **The young man nodded. "Yeah. He lives over Hassan's Café."**

" **Go tell him we'll meet him in the captain's office. If he's not there, find him."**

" **Got it. On my way."**

 **Moffitt stood as the corporal hurried away. "Hitch said he was going to the motor pool to make sure that leak in the radiator has been taken care of. We can pick him up along the way."**

 **When Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch arrived at Captain O'Connell's office, they were greeted with a terse, "When I say 'immediately' I mean just that, Sergeant Troy."**

" **Sergeant Moffitt and I had to grab Private Hitchcock out of the motor pool…"**

 **A knock at the office door interrupted Troy and the captain said, "Come!"**

 **Tully walked in and closed the door. He looked at the captain and saluted. "Private Pettigrew reporting as ordered, sir."**

 **Captain O'Connell returned the salute as he said, "And what's your excuse, private?"**

" **Excuse for what, sir?"**

 **The captain's face was getting red with anger. "What took you so long to get here?"**

" **Sorry, sir. I hightailed it over here as soon as I got the word."**

" **You men obviously have no respect for authority! I don't know how Captain Boggs puts up with it." Captain O'Connell turned to go back to his desk and the four men looked at each other. "I may be new to the rank, but I will not abide insubordination from those under my command." He sat down and gave them a hard stare.**

 **Troy took a breath, trying to get his emotions under control. "Sir, did you call us in here to be reprimanded or to assign us a mission?"**

" **Watch your tone, sergeant." Captain O'Connell pushed a folder across the desk. "This is your next assignment … and the reason I scrubbed your last mission." Troy picked up the folder as the captain continued, "It's been reported that a German ammunitions bunker has been located in a mine. We are to go there and blow it up."**

 **Troy handed the folder to Moffitt and looked at the captain. "What do you mean by 'we,' sir?"**

" **I'm going we you."**

 **Moffitt frowned. "Begging your pardon, captain. Do you think that's wise?"**

" **These are the first orders I've gotten directly from High Command. I'm going along to make sure this mission is successful. And if you're wondering if I can handle myself out there, I will remind you that I've come up through the ranks and have done my time in the trenches against the Japanese. I know how to handle warfare."**

 **Troy argued, "But this is the desert. Warfare is done differently here."**

 **The captain stood and leaned on the desktop. "I am making this a direct order, sergeant. I will meet you at the motor pool at 0900 this morning. Dismissed."**

 **As they walked out of headquarters, Troy said, "All right. Tully, make sure the jeeps are ready to go. Hitch, get what we'll need from supply … and make sure you get enough for five instead of four. I'm sure the captain won't be contributing much to this trip. Moffitt, let's go check the maps and set a route."**

 **At 0900 Captain O'Connell appeared in the motor pool. He dropped his bedroll in one of the jeeps and said, "Are we ready to go, sergeant?"**

 **Troy replied, "Yes, sir."**

 **The captain saw Moffitt holding the map bag and handed him a map. "I've marked out our route."**

 **Moffitt unfolded the map and looked at it. "This is a direct route, sir."**

" **Yes, of course it is. It's the quickest way to get where we're going."**

" **But we're going to be more than seven hundred kilometers over enemy lines. This route will take us through more open desert than is safe."**

 **Troy looked at the captain's map and agreed with Moffitt. He pointed to a vast majority of the route. "There's no cover. We'll be sitting ducks."**

 **Captain O'Connell said impatiently, "I will not argue this with you." He pointed at the map. "That is the route we will take. Now, let's get going."**

 **###############################**

 **The two jeeps sped across the open desert. They took minimal breaks to check the radiators and map. The 50 calibers were continually manned and everyone was on the lookout for German patrols.**

 **As the desert sky began to darken, Captain O'Connell called for a halt. "We should stop and make camp before it gets dark."**

 **Troy said from the back of the jeep. "Sir, where do you suggest we camp? There's no cover out here."**

 **The captain looked around at the barren landscape as if noticing it for the first time.**

 **Moffitt said, "According to this chart there's a waterhole about thirty-two kilometers west of our current position. That should provide us with some kind of cover."**

 **Without waiting to see if the captain had an opinion, Troy said, "Okay, let's shake it."**

 **At the waterhole, Tully set up a small two-burner camp stove and started dinner while Hitch stood watch. Troy and Moffitt discussed plans for the next day when they arrived at the ammo dump.**

 **Captain O'Connell paced and shivered under the blanket he clutched around his shoulders. "Can't we build a fire? It's freezing."**

 **Troy said, "Sorry, sir. A fire out here could attract unwanted attention."**

 **Tully handed the captain a tin cup of coffee. "This'll help some, sir. Soup will be ready soon."**

 **Captain O'Connell took the cup. "Thank you, private." He took in the fact that Tully wasn't wearing a shirt under his jacket. "You're out of uniform." Then he asked curiously, "Aren't you cold?"**

 **The private shrugged. "Hot during the day, cold at night. We've all gotten used to it … sir."**

 **When the soup was ready, Tully served the captain first, than Troy and Moffitt. Then he took two cups and went out to see Hitch. "How's it goin'?"**

 **Hitch took the cup of soup gratefully. "Quiet." He took a sip, then said, "I heard what he said about you being out of uniform. Technically, of the four of us you and Moffitt are the only ones that are regulation."**

 **Tully smiled. "Yeah, well, I guess the captain isn't happy unless he can find fault with something, and the way he's going he should be ecstatic."**

 **###############################**

 **Morning dawned and K-Rations were doled out for breakfast. Hitch and Tully topped off the radiators and their water supply. Before noon, they were on a bluff overlooking where the ammo dump was located.**

 **With binoculars Troy and Moffitt surveyed the entrance to the mine and the surrounding area. They could see four guards at the entrance and other German soldiers milling around a makeshift camp.**

 **Troy handed the binoculars to Captain O'Connell. "That report didn't say anything about a camp."**

 **Moffitt said quietly, "It doesn't look like a permanent set up. They're probably waiting for a pick up. They may have found out we know about this place."**

 **The captain said, "We should wait for dark. Then go in."**

 **Troy shook his head. "If they are waiting for a pick up, there could be trucks coming around the corner any minute."**

 **They returned to the jeeps and Troy said, "Hitch, you and Tully circle around the back of the mine and see if there's another entrance."**

" **Right, sarge."**

" **Moffitt, let's get our explosives ready. Captain O'Connell, would you mind keeping an eye on that camp?"**

" **Not at all, sergeant."**

 **When Hitch and Tully return they reported that there was another entrance. It was smaller and it was closed off with a wire grate that had been embedded in the rock.**

 **Troy asked, "If we cut the wire, do you think we can get in?"**

 **Tully replied, "There's no problem cutting the wire, but I'd only be guessing about getting in. Can't see far enough inside to know if the tunnel narrows."**

" **We'll have to take the chance."**

 **Captain O'Connell hurried back to the jeeps. "You were right. Five trucks just arrived."**

 **Troy nodded. "Okay, we can't wait any longer. Moffitt and I will set the charges. Hitch and Tully, take up positions as close to the main entrance as you can to cover us when we come out. I'll signal when we're ready to leave."**

 **The captain agreed with the plan and asked, "What do you want me to do?"**

" **Stay here."**

 **Captain O'Connell scowled. "Sergeant Troy…"**

 **The sergeant returned the look and growled, "Don't force me to be insubordinate, captain. I trust my men to do their jobs. I can't do** _ **my**_ **job if I have to look after you." Troy didn't wait for comment. "Okay, let's go."**

 **Hitch and Tully took up their positions while Troy and Moffitt circled around to the rear entrance of the mine. Captain O'Connell reluctantly kept watch.**

 **###############################**

 **Troy and Moffitt cut the wire away and went inside the opening. By the time they came out inside the mine, the tunnel had narrowed to a point where they had to crawl on their bellies. They stood up and turned on flashlights.**

 **Troy whispered, "Okay, set your charges and meet me at the main entrance. There's no way we'll be able to get out in time if we go back the way we came in."**

 **The two sergeants split up and circled the inside of the mine, quickly setting charges as they went.**

 **Captain O'Connell had the binoculars trained on the main entrance when he spotted Moffitt carefully peeking out. He checked on Hitch and Tully. It didn't appear that they'd seen the sergeant. The captain hesitated, then decided he's better go down and let the privates know what he'd seen.**

 **He went down and around the hill with his side arm at the ready. Captain O'Connell came across Tully first, but there was an area of about ten yards between them that had no cover. He tried to get the private's attention, but was blocked by the boulder Tully was behind. The captain wondered silently, "How the heck did he get over there without being seen?" If he'd been paying better attention, he would've seen the small trail that Tully had used.**

 **Captain O'Connell watched the guards until he thought he could make a dash for Tully's hiding place. He was about half-way there when he heard a guard yell, "Alarm! Alarm! Amerikaner..."**

 **As the captain moved into the open, Tully saw him out of the corner of his eye, but it was too late. He broke from cover, firing his machine gun as he reached for Captain O'Connell. As he pushed the captain behind him, a bullet hit Tully and spun him around before he hit the ground.**

 **Hitch stood up and began laying down cover fire. Troy and Moffitt ran from the mine with machine guns blazing. Captain O'Connell pulled Tully to his feet and helped him get to cover.**

 **In pain and bleeding, Tully led the captain safely back to the jeeps. By the time Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch joined them, the first explosions had gone off. Moffitt saw that Tully was injured. He wanted to get him out from behind the steering wheel and into the passenger's seat, but there wasn't time to argue. By the time they were speeding away, they heard the main explosion. They saw a ball of fire and smoke rise into the sky.**

 **After about nine kilometers, without any sign of being followed, Hitch stopped the jeep in a small covered area.**

 **Troy asked, "What's up, Hitch?"**

" **Tully was hit trying to save the captain after he gave us away."**

 **Troy glared down at the captain in the passenger's seat, then he jumped out of the back and quickly followed Hitch to the second jeep.**

 **Moffitt was already helping Tully out of the driver's seat. "The bullet went through."**

 **Hitch grabbed Tully's other arm and helped Moffitt get him sitting on the ground.**

 **Troy grabbed a med kit and joined them. "Hitch, I need you on look out."**

" **On it, sarge."**

 **With Troy supporting him, Tully grimaced as Moffitt pushed gauze against the two wounds and said, "Hang on, Tully. We just need to stop the bleeding."**

 **Troy asked, "What happened, Tully?"**

 **Tully gasped, "Hitch and I were waiting for your signal … to let us know you and Moffitt were coming out … when that German sounded the alarm." He gritted his teeth against the pain. "I saw the captain out in the open … just a few yards from me. I had to do something…"**

" **Okay, I get it. Just take it easy."**

 **After getting Tully bandaged and into the back of the jeep, Troy walked back to where Captain O'Connell was still sitting in the passenger's seat. When the captain sensed the sergeant's presence, he asked, "Will he be all right?"**

 **Troy nodded. "Looks like the bullet somehow missed anything vital on the way through. We'll get him to a field hospital where he can be fixed up."**

" **I heard what the private said. He didn't have to help me. He could've…"**

" **But that's what Tully does. It's what any of us would've done."**

 **Captain O'Connell's voice was quiet when said earnestly, "I've learned a lot since we left Ras Tanura, sergeant. I was wrong to think you and your men couldn't do this without me."**

 **They drove into the night to get Tully to a field hospital. He'd been lucky. There was no internal bleeding or major blood loss, and there was no infection to deal with.**

 **The captain watched from across the room as the three soldiers took turns sitting with their friend after the surgery to clean and close his wounds. When Tully awoke, Sergeant Moffitt was there to let him know that everything was all right.**

 **The next day, Tully was taken by ambulance to the base hospital at Ras Tanura.**

 **###############################**

 **A few days later there was a knock at the apartment door. Charley opened it and was face-to-face with Captain O'Connell. The smile that was on her face when she opened the door disappeared as she looked at him and he saw her eyes darken.**

 **They heard Tully ask, "Who is it?"**

 **Charley stepped back and opened the door further. "It's Captain O'Connell." She turned back to the captain and said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Please, won't you come in?"**

 **Tully, who had been resting, started to get off the bed with a grimace. The captain quickly said, "Stay put, private. The doctor says you need to rest for a while."**

 **Tully pushed himself back against the headboard as Charley closed the door and offered the captain a chair as she asked, "Can I get you a glass of water?"**

" **No, thank you. I'll only stay a minute." Captain O'Connell's brows furrowed. "Have we met?"**

" **Charley Pettigrew, volunteer services … sir."**

 **The captain suddenly remembered when he'd last seen her. He looked from her to Tully. "Oh, I see. Cousins?"**

 **Charley couldn't help but laugh and Tully smiled as he said, "Man and wife, sir."**

" **Isn't there a regulation stating that married couples are to be separated?"**

 **Tully nodded. "Yes, sir, there is. But Charley's not regular army so it doesn't apply to us."**

 **Captain O'Connell smiled and decided to let the matter drop. "I just wanted to come by and let you know that Captain Boggs is back and I'm leaving for a post in Benghazi. I wanted to be sure I thanked you for saving my life, private."**

 **Tully said, "No thanks necessary, sir. Just doing my job."**

" **You and your unit really taught me some things. I was acting like a real idiot before and I nearly got you killed." Charley crossed the room and sat down next to Tully as the captain continued, "And I'd like to apologize to you as well, Mrs. Pettigrew. I was totally out of line when we first met."**

 **Charley held her chin high. "Yes you were, captain." Tully shot her a warning look. She smiled and this time it showed in her eyes. "Apology accepted."**

 **Captain O'Connell returned the smile. "Thank you. Well, I have to be going. Duty calls and all that." Charley started to get up and the captain stopped her. "I'll let myself out."**

 **After the door closed behind the captain, Charley said, "My goodness … that was quite a change."**

 **Tully said, "Sometimes it's hard to pull your head out of the trenches far enough to realize what's going on." Charley curled up next to him. He kissed her and smiled. "And you need to be a little more careful what you say to higher ranking officers."**

 **Charley gave him her best look of innocence. "I was only agreeing with him." She then tried to look adequately chagrinned, but wasn't completely successful. "Sorry … I'll practice using my inside voice more."**

 **All Tully could do was grin and pull her closer so they could go back to quietly enjoying each other's company.**


End file.
